


In The Wings Sketch #1

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Series: Art for In The Wings [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint Needs a Hug, David Aja, Fanart, Feels, Fraction Hawkeye, Gift Art, Hugs, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, They get to hug, Whump, inspired by David Aja, nose bandaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A color sketch for In The Wings by Nonymos</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Wings Sketch #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In The Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124678) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> I made a tumblr to post this and some other sketches to go with Nonymos' fabulous story In The Wings. Tonight is not my night to get Tumblr to work. Here's a sketch of Clint and Bruce circa chapter 18. It's my first attempt at digital color!


End file.
